


A Handful of Goblins [fiber art]

by KD-art (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Crafts, Fiber Arts, Gen, Goblins, crafting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD-art
Summary: A tiny yarn Grizzop and Vesseek just chilling.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A Handful of Goblins [fiber art]

**Author's Note:**

> I have to confess, I have no idea what the technique I'm using for these is called, but it is not crocheting or proper tatting. If anyone knows, please tell me, because it's driving my up the walls :)) 
> 
> Anyway, I spent last night watching Leverage (six episodes) and making tiny goblins.


End file.
